Pika Worries II: Oh The Humanity
by diesir
Summary: It had been the longest time since Pikachu has left her Ash, and Ash has become depressed and took the mantle of Lt. Serge. But it does turn out Pikachu never left him... A story of unlikely love in unlikely places!　And in the end, does she learn what it means to be human or Pokemon? *Careful! This is a second story and not another chapter for a REASON! Adult Situation & Bad Risk!


AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a sequel I made for my older story I called Pika Worries. I decided to go for the other direction to go with the story so consider the older story "Da Beta" if you will. However passed events will be still important to the new story so if you need to understand then here it is the "cliff's" notes verision...(Also be WARNED as the CHARACTERS have GROWN UP and they are OF AGE for ADULT CITATION!) So BE AT RISK for BAD TOUCH!

Pikachu was a Pokemon that loved Ash a little to mush and it was a love that can never be - Ash didn't even know what the little gender of his petited friend until well after being medically examine by Nursing Joy when Ash went to comfort it and then Pikachu is missing and Ahs lost hope and became depressed so he rtained to become a very Gym leader. He chose electricity-types in remembrance of his fallen Pokemon. Little did he know Meowth of Team Rocket owned pikachu a debit of grattitude and took Pikachu to the Billiard PC to change Pikachu into exactly one humen partamanentally. This span lost her powers but now they can be trogether (Think like of "Super Man" ) andshe jumped on the chance. Un luckily Meowth saw Pikechu's smoking hot bod and was pleased with the sexy results, and thinking he wanted a piece of that aas he wanted more and become infactuated with it so he helped me in slight saboutodger. Still he suppressed his dickist male tendencies and provided her clotheing and sheldner and food and warmth and tot Pikahu how to speak English to talk to Ash and other humens...until now.

When we last left the story Mewth stole a nurse's outfit and wisdomous books of knowledge so Pikachu can fit in and have a sexty yet relatively normal-type of occupation for her belomed Ash...

"Pikachu, now if you want to bland in the humane socriety you must werecloths and get the job so that you can have something in commen and be bronut be together forever."

Pikachu look at nurse outfit and try it on but she was a size of small and tightness.

"Ho Mama!"

Pikachus' breasts went against the chest of the shit and when that happen Meowth get horny but he suppressed his dickist male tendencries of course since that it what must be done. HE is after all not beneath him.

"And anyway, I don't wann a wear clothes, 'Pika!' I never wore pants in my life."

Pikachu started churning the clothes off but Meawth stettied himself and urged himself not to hop right up in there and put his legs on her shoulders and his 'third leg' in between her jellylike boobs but he kinda do just that before doing that so when he realize he was ridding Pikaachu cowgirlstyle then he faceplumed and slapped his testicals for having a horny male erection chemibiology butt Pikachu look lovigly and gave him the blow job with her "mee-outh ;)" , she did that and then Meowth release his fantastic long into the vulvage or so he thought, but what happeneds is this was a a daydream because Pikach\ was sparkling hot and Meowth like Pikachu as a person being since he licked humans since he hang around with James all the time until recently when he hang a round Pikachu because she wanted Ash and not him so it can never be unfortunately for you

"...Meowth! Meeowwth! Pikachu say and then she cocked him on the head.

NEEYAARTH! =( he say rubbing his heads.

"I said does this make my tail look big?"

Pikachu flasked her ass at Meowth not knowing she is a lady and that is the undecent thing to do unless your Slouthin on the pole in witch case your just fine.

"MmmMmm That's not just a Tail is is now a ass then Meowth mounted it. and he rode it luke a hoover damn he drove her up the wall and her hormones went from her head in exstatica and then she moaned which meant she wanted more and even she got it with his steamboating her boyage. Then Moewth put his claws up her back and arched her back into the leapfrog position, which was an educationals' experience. she then cried out for daddy and he purred like pooty in the paws. He then took her from the front and came just into her vagina as a present since theyre Pokemon and breeding is natural just ask Brock who's currently horsefucking the nurse Meowth stole the nurse outfit from who is secretly a gardenvoir.

Unforrunately for THEM this is AGAIN a daydream (Arthur: am I not EVIL, Ha-HA.)

Anyway Pikechu actually still had the clothes on and didn't complain. No, actually because she is a women she did a little after all so Meowth instead stolle from a Lass on Route 99 but when that happened a wild Ursula appeared and I think you know what happened when a Bear loves a Woman! =o Anyway Meowth had more sexual fantasies right in Pikachus muffyn face about that short lovlie skirt but it wasn't much difference since he had a genuine male brain with prehistorick hormales. Which means he is quite unimagination except when indeed if "cums" to THAT (laddies if you know what I men.)

Officier Jenny game in: You are under-arrest ! !

Meowth facepulmed and then realize of course that this is the sectiest thing to do was to become an authoritized figure like an alpha adam this so he up and cockholding her and then and went and did her riflebarrel and then he knocked her indonesia and then he use Pay Check but he failed it because that was a terrible movey.

Official Jenny became a person. "Pikachu involved into Officer Jenny!"

[The Real Officer Jenny became tossed into Billboard's the PC where she become a Pokemon called a Bidoof which is a doofus of all so she killed hersleaf no one care 'cuz its Bidoof worse then magicrap to become Tyranitar meat who then took her body for his nutrients and her residue became its shit which it shat in a trash compractitor where it was squashed into nothingness unto Captain Olimar because he is pretty damn smell but then again maybe smaller than that because trash systems are often microscopic since the Pokemon World it is a present-day future so maybe they have nanomachines or nanontech pokemon or something as long as there isnt an arm involved because that is sick and wrong and I like my arm also one of the nutrients used was for the producticon of semen production because the tyranitar was male liked Meowth and as we all know they only dream of fucking over women so in the end who are the real monsters.

"Quick it's Ash, that schmuck! Pikachu, go get him tiger!"

"I'm not a tiger I'm am a Pokema-er no lets not go there, rather let us just call I am a humon!" Pikachu say then went up to Ash who was in the window but Ash looked confused.

"Gawn! What in Arceus's arsehole are you supposed to be?"

Pikachu was not dressed for real, only a clusteredbunch patchwork of..a nursing Police officier schoolgirl? Meowth slapped his forehead then decided to put his head to good wuse to be masterbating in his 'purr'sonal corner because he id a dude ater all but then her realize he was a cat Pokemon so eh does cat stuff instead of human things and what happen is he forgot the point if it all and was without a wing man but that's okay because there is no bird pokemon (look it up)"

Um, er, gasp! "I'm just your everage crime fighting ninja nursemaid japenese schoolgird!" Pikeachu blurted. He read too much mango.

"Oh. Makes sense."

("What like that!"

""Just go with it its the poketmon world and things are bassack*words here. said everyone in the face of ever)

During this time sAsh saw Pikachu's beasts and realize now that he is an women! So he had a sexdream because that is what men see when they graze upon Pikachu's yellow plentiful bountiful and voluptious mammaries.

But then he realized he didn't not because he was gat not because he was a girlfiend but because he was a personalty of a toothprick accordiang to the nostalgia man.

"Well anyway I must ingform you that I Am Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!...or at lest, I'd say that if I Caught'em sll, bet instead I am just a plain oldn Ash ever since my Pikachu left me, and on that day I vowed to never forget this ever and I instead become the Newshine Lightning Serge.

"What!"

"I became the eelectric Gym leader because I want to remind remember my Pikachu also my girfriend is Misty who is the type of Waters so you can say I "pwn" her!...but not in bed ,for you see although even though I am asexually healthy young adult teenage male boy my appetit is hungry because I never had my sex ever since Misty's fine "dish" waits until marriage, before I may "swarm her starmie if you get with it"

Pikachu did not get with it but understood exactly what Ash was going to.

(This is all a recap so it is not necessary as Canon but it can be a Head-Canon in Pikachu's interpretation of his view of life like in that Sonic assurance commercial where things are different in his eyes because he is a blue animal ad not a person. This is the all information Pikachu needed to know before proceeding with the story!)

...

Later than evening Pikachu went black home.

"How was your datte with Ash Pikachu I wonder?"

"Oh it turns out Ash is not only stuck on the past but looks to a future with Misty after all" Pikachu said sad. Meowth look at Pikachu's tender mammaries and - but now is not the time! Oak would say so he lock deep into her eye and gave it honest truth.

"Pikachu I am all sad too since I only want for you to be my -actually I mean be happy, also I think Ash is a dumb as the signed post so you nerd to moved, on you got it.

Pikachu shock her head, no! Ash is my trainer and he is my master! I must win him back.

Meowth formulated a plan in his tiny head (I'll leave it to you decide which one since he is a man of a cat so remember that because it'll be important ladder...)

"Pikachue I have an idea, maybe what Ash needs is a little real'ease' since he is a man after all and from the sound of it he does not quit get any some from his girlfiend

Pikachu did not see this coming but of course it all made sense now! "Yes! As a man I must flaunt my womanly qualities now that I in the snape of a women! I think woman type is strong against man time after all it is clear that is so because I am a woman!"

Meowth chucked, "but be careful! Since like dragon-type your attraction and the sex will works both ways so if your not careful it might be YOU who might faint instead the him so BE ON CAREFUL ALERT!"

"Pokemon battle mechanics in my love life, I love you!" Pikachu charged out the door.

"I...love...?" Meowth muttered then imagined them having a powerful sex together but then he realize he was all alone and cried for he had not a friend in the world anymore. But there still was once a way to catch Pikahu attention.

You might say...what comes around goes around, my friend...

...

One day Ash was sitting on a park bench eating his pokeballs (which were actually candy in the shape of pokeballs like those cool cigaraettes there was as a kid, and then Pikachu sat next to Ash who was eating his poemon.

"Oh/ G'awn, it is you again." Ash say smiling, how are you? By-the-way what was your name again if I do so may ask?"

Pikachu had to think about it, shoot! How did the name again?

"You may call me...Pikacess."

"Pikachess? Well I though it was Preach but this is a nice name haha too had a ring to it sudden, and I think it remind me of someone special far away who I do not now is going on. .."

Author's Note: This is an meta-gag since I ret-conned Peach as Pikachu's humain name,

Pikachu look at Ash and sadden at the world only he know. He truly a hopeless and oblivion person of ever but...

"Hey you! Pika-cess!

When you cue the rival music you know that glorious bitch has arrived and she will initiate a cat and mouse fight! It's MISTY.

Yeah you! I think you have eyes on my prize! You are such an old bicycle from yesteryears news! Time to bust you up! GO PSYDUCK!" Misty yelled.

Ash ran up to her, MISTY! This is a human! You forget, a Pokemon cannot harm a human.."

Mistry got misty-eyed ather lover, but Pikacess rose to the challenge with a mad determine. "I am more than a Pokemon ! ! ! Die Misty."

So Misty throw Psyduck who SIGHED DUCK to SIGH.

"Go Psyduck, hit 'im with a SPLASH attack!...wellwaddaflipyoumeanyoudontknowsplasha just use Hyper Bream!"

So Psyduck used a hyper Beam and Pikacess dodged , the Hyper Beam is a fallic symbol because her Psyduck is male and tried penetrating her as always. It hit Ash in the chest who was caught in the crossfire! And he became stoned. Oh NO!

Pikacess heart raced like lightning and had thought fast, "Misty! We must set a side our differences and have Lesbian sex on Ash's stoned body because Pokemon tears will not work this time and only the tears that'll work will come from our virginess!"

"Okay!"

Misty felt her water boiled like a stern heating kettle turned bible-black and went over to Pikacess who hold her arms out in a mad "come at me bro" fashion so they were ready for incredible angry sex since they did not lick each other at all. Now these two are truly virgins and they both licked Ash so they agreed to truce to make him a true man once again. Meanwhile Broke was off fighting the Team Rocket Boss, known as the king of the tycoons Giovannni who had a match of ground versus rock and since Ash had taken a backseat to adventuresome days these days it was up to Brock to ground Giovannni, and even though they were almost done and either Teamrock win forever or settle to die like a fire for all, Brock's slippery lady senses were tingling and his eyes bulge out (because Pokemon animes are for kids and the world is a Puritan world devoid of sexual encounter most of the time then this does not happen often but it still freak people out.

"Dude your freakin' me OUT, Giovannni say as Brocks pupils went derection to lesbosex.

"Follow my eyes!" Brock then called off the match with bug eyes they went the field where Pikacess and Misty were doing it for the first time they thought they were reluctant and it was really an angry but passionative sex so the manly men highfivled each other, "SCORE!" And like the raw men they are they called sever beerbuddies over to celebrate, Brock got his twenty million siblings and Giovannni pulled some strings, "We've got a 69.04U Situation here" was all her said and then Teamrocket came and went from being an criminial busyness to a whopping porno industry with sparkle cameras and wrestling commentary from Hulk Hogan's the Hero about how manly this was even though they were only women having sex with goes to show that men can all fight and cume together over ONE thing...

Pikacess also discover something about herself in the pocess.

Suddenlu a "discharge" from her madamly mammaries! It was the shockening - Pikachuse cheeks went from her cheeks to "her cheeks!" (on her breasts not her bum you pervert). Aka it was discover that her red cheeks ass a pokemon were relocated as nippled.

Such an action awed even the women of the world and so everyone got together to dream of a world were pokemon and human were one again, but that only thought of for a nanosecond, but it was the 1 nanosecond in the world in which we all had that marvlingous simultaneous thought thanks to the touching and aw-inspirin love scenery action between a Pokemon and her Humens.

(Remember that this is a world in which humans can be psychick like phyduck as well so this wasnt particularly unusual just a little strangle but nothing too out of ordinary so no one even a person suspected that pikacess was actually truly a pokemon who turned human. This, and not even Bill do not suspect.)

Misty licked her thunderstone since she understood now that despite her tsundere qualities shen liked the domination of the type and didnt question it and enither did the world at large , so she grabbed and drolled al over Pikacess chest like a true pro, eventually the passion orgasma and lactated their magnificent juices onto Ash required to him restoring to the world of the living so he was no longer a zombie.

Then Pikacess saw something. Ash looked at him with the look she's has been waiting for all of the time. The world was in baited breathe for the threesome between the bitchy girl the dopey person and the freaky mature. However what happen is Ash saw past Pikacess which hurt it completly and Ash finally revealed his masterful dick to pretty naive Misty and finally became to have sex with his girlfriend as just the Pokégod intented desprite being a virgin his jeans wasa thrubbin for a rubbin !

"Ash said as he unzipped his pants.

"Ash?"

It dawned him Ash had missionaries sex with Misty which bored the audience and so they went their seperate ways since the spectacles was ruined forever. Ash did not know this and knew nothing of the world around him other then his 1-track pokemaster mind was now engulfed in Misty's dynamite bod, even if she shot him a "what the hell" look so when a girl does that and you know you flucked your life up, Ash moaned with "GAWN".

"Gawn! Gawn! Gawn! Pikachu! Pikachu? ... PIKACHIEW!"

Ash screamed the nam of his former Pokemon and Misty got enraged nad not aroused as if he sprayed a dirty cold water from his hose (except it was not water nor hot.)

"What did you SAY you little BITCH!?"

Like a dumb male Ash looked dumbfounded as he stopped but then knew a conflicted feeling and he felt himself take a dump on hit load on Mistry two son.

"Well thats' just great! Look what you did, okya! It'll take forever to WASH off! And it got in my CERULEAN"HAIR! Hey Ash your such a BEACH if you cannot think of your pokemon after all then we are through DIVING in this relationSHIP."Smelled ya later!

Pikachu eyes and longthin ears puked up, but this is the part of the story were I wish I could say It was happily ever after, in which Ash learned a vallible lesson and Pikachu confessed that she, Pikachess was actually his and to take her now and forever more from now on. That Pikacess would be his "waifu" lick she always wantered. That they would bea in love and grow old and have kids together in the yard like theye wanted. That Ash can open his eyes to a closet love between master and a servant, for it was a life Pikacess and Ash only knew up to that point in life. It was time to start over and reunited as they proclaim their everlasting love that reaches the starry ckies and cleaneses the moon white with progenie.

Unfoortunately we're talking about Ash here.

"Misty, I am over the loser of my Pikachu who is also a girl all along! I admit now that I can never be the Pokemon Master but I want to make you happy! I will use my electric Pokemon as the ultimate sex toy batterys, and I love you foever since you are the first girl I ever met beside my mom! Starting togey... I have a burning desire not unlike my vicious brat Charlizard Ninetails & Vulpix too, too eternially resign as the Allshining Lightninger Sergery! I am now going to be the UltiMate Best PornStar in the all world ever, and I will make my girlfriend who is Misty very very happy by making the greatest sex with her ever that a penis can provide with delights in her sparkly evergreen eyes!"

The world came back and collectively cheered as Ash announced himself savior of the poncho industry, but Pikacess got sad. She knew now that it cannot ever be like that. She heard something about how Misty loved him back and she would use her watery pokemon to stimulate her fishy juices as the mermaid queen and discussing where her pearls and his Pokeballs will go shove assand she we saying planning theirs cumback (as well as cum on her back). but Pikacess walked home sadly. There would be no love lost...

Then Meowth killed itself.

"oh the humanity!"

This was pokemon not a human so she was better than him now but...this is not true! There has to be another way! Meowth was just as human if not moreso than even an Ash!

Pikacess panickes, but what is she to do!? Then she remember, the BOOKSS! Thats right, Meowth did nothing but provoid for her happiness despite the personal challenge he came across and asked nothing in return she throught, so she tried nussing him black to health but it FAILED! She tried using electricity but it wasnt super effectice since Pikacess cannot do thunder on a whim like she can do as she was as Pikachu was. Then she got an idea - Meowth's rigor mortis not only proved that as a male the blood whence to a very specific region that he thought of before death, but now she must tend to that since she cared for him back and she had sex with Meowth's lifeless corps.

Pikacess mammaries were working again, she thought and knew this would be the way in which she generate the electricity meeded to restore life iteself like she did before without Chaos Emerelds or 1-UPS to do that at all since they dont exists here.

The tension of the shaft stretch Pikacress to the limit! It pushed ab dnd the electricity shot up ix Pikacess first ever claimaxed which just felt awesome.

"CLEAR!"

The electricity went from those goldcrafted thundertits with thoese stunning recolour nip-cheeks down under through the netherregions and up to Meowths normal-type chest, chocking him alike. He julted so it must be working! She did it even more but it was the first time she saw a penis and that excited her also.

"CLEAR! CLEAR! CLEAR! Pika...CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEWUH...!"

Pikachu closed her eyed and cried tears of sadness as she hugged him closely and wanted nothing more but her hero to come back to him (in reality that i just what he did when his body was alive but don't tell her yet since she did'nt realize this yet).

"Meowth..come back to me." it was a world of hurt and a pain of being aloneness. Pikacess hold Meowth deer to her chest and heart where the true spirit of woman was.

Meowth finally woke up fom his nap. Pika..?

"Your Pikacess is hear your side know, I love you Meowth and I donot want you to be that gone, I just realize what it be like when you are missing from my life and I don't like that et al so please I am here for you for ever now"

Meowth and the 'Picess' kissed passionately procaimed THEIR love for each other.

"Hehe."

"What."

"I think we both have a type advantage after all."

Pikacess didnt realies at first but then look down and realize what he was referring to was right before they rolled around and slept with each other in their arms like starcroseed spoony-laying lovers. She was still on top of him and then she saw where his "towering goldenrod" was the past few minutes then when she got up she felt...!

...Some Time Later...

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Pikacess asked the deternmained pokemon.

"I'm sure."

Pikacess sqeezzed his hand then guided him to the generator where he would be turned human. He can never come back and through the body strain was tough the operation was success . The catboy strode out and kneeled to her as she held her hand out gently.

"You are...my Princess Eternal."

Pikacess giggled. "Arise Lord Sir Meowth I, as I dub thee... Meownce"

Pikacess and Meowince would oneday start a rule of a kingdom they own and wager war on the pokemon goverment who shot down and were replaced by a true utropica in which Pokemon and Man coe'xist peacefull and slavery abolished to make Abe Lincologne smile, but this came at a "caust" A HEAVY caust, that led to something good and magical and humans and Pokemon went black to same specie one again as raced in the wonderful future. Such a story will have to be told...another time.

The End...?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes this is very different from the original because the original was starting to get unfavorable reviews for being tame so I thought I could go more extreme for my revisiting version. I may may a sequel to this one but if I have enough request to to go back to the old original story and finish it with the original All Ages tone then I might do that and you can consider this a split timeline from Ch.5 or 6. Anyway I am done for now so thanks for sticking with me all these years even if I'm not the best that no one never was! ^_^; Love you guys (when you have nice thing to say!)

AUTHUR'S NOTE SECOND NOTE: I won't be doing an Ash Saves the Porno Industry spinoff unless people really really want it but I don't want it to because I know a little much about the pornagraphy company and I think it a little depraved and sick perhaps.


End file.
